Usuario discusión:Ginnobushi
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wikihammer 40k! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Ginnobushi. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Erik truenosangre (Discusión) 14:16 14 dic 2011 2 batalla de ultramar Ok, cuando empieze te aviso, gracias por la ayuda Uriel ventris 14:08 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Uriel Ventris Si puedes, encargate también de Uriel Ventris, y ya le digo yo a Uriel que se concentre en buscar datos nuevos en los libros (no es plan de tener a un personaje tan famoso a medio hacer, por lo menos que esté en español ya), ¿ok? Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King 10:42 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Fuentes Por favor, cuando añadas algún artículo que traduzcas por tu cuenta, pon en Fuentes "Extraído y traducido de a la página de donde haya salido". Más que nada, si por lo que fuera hubiese un fallo en la traducción, se puede acceder rápidamente al texto original para revisarla, y de paso no nos pueden acusar de plagiarles el contenido =) Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King 12:54 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Entonces pon "Extraído y traducido parcialmente de link", y luego en las Fuentes añades "Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader" =) PD: tu firma debería ser tu nombre, para que cuando pongas un mensaje la gente sepa quién eres Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King 13:37 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Franja Este Frontera Este ya lo tenemos, se llama Franja Este... Mira a ver de meter lo de la Dinastía Sautekh en el viejo, y le digo a Eledan que quite ese. Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King 10:56 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Descanso No te preocupes hombre, repón fuerzas xD Colmena Vervun es de Shadar, en teoría, si quieres pregúntale si quiere que le ahorren trabajo xd Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King 22:03 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Colmena Vervun Claro que si yo no tendre tiempo si no me ayudan pero me da rabia no poder cumplir con mi trabajo te lo dejo yo hare el señor del apotecarion. Gracias ~~Bibliotecario Traductor de los Ángeles Sangrientos Shadar el Nigromante~~ ¡Enhorabuena, has entrado en nuestra Tabla de Líderes! ¡Hola Ginnobushi! Acabas de entrar en nuestra Lista de Líderes, que reune a las 19 personas con más puntos de Logros (es decir, más aportacion directa a la Wiki) ¡Enhorabuena! Es ésta: http://es.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Leaderboard La verdad es que llevaba mirando la Tabla varios días, porque me esperaba que de un momento a otro ibas a entrar ^^. Muchas gracias por tus pedazo de aportes a la hora de hacer artículos, eres un miembro clave a la hora de ampliar la Wiki. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:19 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Eliminacion de articulo Hola Ginnobushi...disculpa pero no entendi tu mensaje...cual de los dos articulos propones que sea borrado?? Tyranicus Animusaborrens 21:56 7 ene 2012 (UTC) El de "Kamión de Guerra Orko". O sea, el que he metido yo repetido... Ginnobushi 22:24 7 ene 2012 (UTC) "Expect me when you see me..." ¡Anda! Pues... quizá no estaría nada mal que tú, que ya te conoces la Wik y que tienes cierta experienciai, te hicieras cargo del subcomité de traducción de francés. Por una parte seguirías traduciendo inglés y por otra puedes revisar lo que entre de francés (será poco todavía). ¿Que te parece? Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 11:35 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Xanthismo Todo tuyo =) Con que tú sepas que hay material por añadir, puedes ir editando e incorporándolo a medida que lo tengas listo. Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King 22:33 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Me gusta tu foto principal, muy guapa. Los artículos están desenmascotados, ¿quién los enmascotará? El enmascotador que los enmascotare, buen enmascotador será :D Título chorra aparte (prueba a decirlo rápido xDD), es muy fácil poner las mascotas. Básicamente, las mascotas van dentro de plantillas hechas a propósito para esa función. Al editar, debajo de donde puedes poner imágenes, galerías, etc., hay un apartado llamado Plantillas. Ahí aparecen una serie de plantillas base (infobox, wikipedia, etc.) a las que no debes hacer caso para nada. Debajo a la izquierda de esas, pone "Añadir otras plantillas". Entras y ves una serie de plantillas destacadas como las más utilizadas. Para verlas todas, pon en la barra de búsqueda "Mascota", y saldrán todas las que hay. Espero haberte ayudado, si tienes problemas avisa =) Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King 21:47 18 ene 2012 (UTC)